Darkness and a little bit of light
by girlpod50000
Summary: Basically Sasuke has come back and Since he has Sakura has been mistreated and ignored and called weak and bullied by all her friends or now x-friends so hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A pink haired girl lay on the cold concrete floor of a prison cell. She wore what seemed to be as regular ninja garb; a green vest not on her but beside her. She also wore a black short sleeve shirt the ended shortly below her breasts and black shorts. A tall figure hid in the shadows watching her waiting for any sign of her waking up.**

Darkness, darkness enveloped her entire body making her feel heavy but at the same time as light as a feather. It was as if an enormous weight was lifted off her shoulders. Yet at the same time a violent, angry and evil like aura could be felt form somewhere near her. With the strong aura emitting from somewhere so close she thought that is might have been her but quickly realized it wasn't and kept her eyes from opening. She squeezed her eyes accidentally as she felt the presence come near her.

Then her body tensed as she felt the presence come even closer to her and lean down next to her. Even so she laid their eyes still shut, not because she could not open them. No defiantly no that, it was because the aura that she felt emitting from the person was so evil that she was afraid of what she might see when she opened them.

She shuttered as a cold hand brushed against her exposed stomach, the hand trailed against her side. The hand started to travel up her body making her shiver at every touch. The hand then stopped at her neck a retracted, she felt relieved as the hand lifted off her skin. Although wanting to make a relieved sigh she held it in her expression not changing and her body not moving. Her relief went away as she felt the hand tangle into her hair. The grip tightened on her hair and she was suddenly **(and violently) **yanked up off of the cold ground and left to dangle above the ground.

Her eyes snapped open and she grimaced in pain trying to get her hair free from the man's grasp. "Put me down!" Sakura yelled finally taking a good look at the man. She froze as she saw whom the man was. _It was Orochimaru. _Her arms fell to her sides and her fists clenched as familiar feelings of anger, pain and fear appearing inside her heart and stomach. She saw an evil smirk appear on Orochimaru's face as if laughing at her that she was to afraid to do anything as she dangled above the ground his grasp on her hair holding her up.

This little action of his made Sakura forget her fear and replace it with pure rage. She felt her once depleted chakra course through her body once again. Almost purely on instinct grabbed his wrist with both hands hoisted herself up and focusing chakra in her feet kicking Orochimaru in the stomach as hard as she could. This fluid and very quick movement caught Orochimaru completely off guard. **(Still thought she was really weak) **Orochimaru released her hair as he flew backwards into the steel door of the jail cell knocking it off its hinges and making it and Orochimaru hit the wall.

As soon as her feet hit the ground she went running out ofthe now door less jail cell and down a lightly lit hallway hoping the way she picked was the right one. She made the mistake of glancing back and seeing Orochimaru get to his feet and then start running towards her. She ran even fast knowing that if he caught up to her she would not be able to win the fight that would start. She ran faster and faster taking a detour by smashing a wall and running through it.

She looked back once again to see Orochimaru gaining on her then she inwardly screamed _"How the hell did me picking flowers for the people at the hospital _**(her daily routine)** _to me running away from the psychopath that kidnapped Sasuke, betrayed the leaf village and killed millions of people." ___


	2. The escape

_ "Oh now I remember he had business with me."_ Sakura thought as she kept running through Orochimaru's layer. _"I wonder why he wanted me, no I cant think about that right now I just need to focus on getting out of here." _She kept running through the endless hallway. Orochimaru was catching up fast; Snakes began to come out of his sleeves. The snakes moved for Sakura and then finally reached her. They began to rap themselves around her arms and legs.

Sakura felt them begin to wrap around her and tried to break free from the snakes. She stopped running as the snakes began to lift her up off the ground. Orochimaru stopped and began to walk toward her as the snakes began to squeeze on Sakura's body. Sakura began to struggle against her restraints trying to get free. Orochimaru walked up to Sakura "so quick to run away?" he said as more of a question then a statement. He walked up to her and stopped, as he was right in front of her. "Who wouldn't be quick to run away from a freak like you?" She forced out of her mouth as the snakes began to squeeze her even tighter. She knew she was on dangerous ground insulting him but she thought that maybe if she got him mad enough he would just kill her and that would save her from anything else he had planned.

He glared at her "I would watch you tong before you say something you might regret." He said as he put his hand around her neck and squeezed her slamming her against a wall. She bit her lip as she kept a scream from escaping her mouth. Sure she didn't mind being killed by him but she would be damned before she gave him the satisfaction of hearing her scream. He was excepting her to scream when he did that but moments afterwards she started laughing. He narrowed his eyes at her as she laughed coughing out blood in the process. It made her look like a crazy person; she looked at him smiling and then gathered the blood in her mouth and spat it in his face.

He let go of her neck making her drop to the ground the snakes still wrapped around her body immobilizing her. He whipped off the blood from his face and glared at her with the most spin-chilling glare he could make. In his surprise she looked back at him gazing into his eyes not even seeming fazed by the hit to the wall or his glare. _"What the hell?" _He thought as he looked at the pink haired ninja.

** Meanwhile in Sakura's mind **"Oh shit that hurt like hell my whole back feels like its been crushed and that has to be the scariest look I have ever been given in my life. I cant show that I'm scared I cant I just have to buy my time the stairs behind me look like the exit I just have to get him to lower his guard enough for me to sneak out. I just have to wait ugh why do I feel like this is going to be a drag… great now I am starting to sound like Shikamaru.

**Back to no everyone's POV**

"What did I get your face dirty my apologies." Sakura said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. The snakes squeezed tighter on her body leaving slight burn marks as the scales went across her skin. She bit her lip once again making sure she did not make a noise. "Well someone's angry today what happened did you forget to take your pills this morning." She spat as the snakes began to wrap around her throat more and more making it hard to breath. _"Just a little more either he'll kill me or thrash me against a wall loosening his grip and then I can make my escape." _Sakura thought as she tried to get in quick breaths as the snakes squeezed her throat.

Orochimaru was getting angrier by the second but he had no idea why. "_Usually I am so composed and calm what is happening to me is it her that's changing me?" _he thought and then began pacing which made the snakes wrapping around her let go of her and come back to him. She looked at him confused but then realized at any rate this was her escape. _"He's to distracted on thinking to even notice if I left but still I will wait till he turns around."_ Sakura thought and then as soon as he went to pace the other way she got up and ran to the stairs were she was pretty sure the exit was. She was right because when she got to the top of the stairs she was in the forest.


	3. running

It was a relatively nice day the sun was shining bright the birds were chirping she could hear the water from a stream near by. She had no time to admire the canary though; she had to run and fast. She ran as fast as she could until she came across a hill over looking a town and immediately realized where she was. "I'm in the hidden sound village." She said quietly. Then she weighed her options quickly "Ok so since I am in sound I need to go to rain because there is too much of a distance back to Konoha. It's a three day run to rain and a five day run to Konoha, but that's without stopping." She started running toward rainmaking chakra go into her feat to make her faster.

"I better stop at Rain and find a town and an inn so I am rested enough to head straight to Konoha after that. I probably should not stop Orochimaru is definitely still following me. Though one thing that bothers me is that there were no guards. I mean I know that after Sasuke escaped everything kind of went downhill for him but still there was not one guard." She was hoping through trees and occasionally going through small streams to mask her scent and hide her tracks. "I have a really bad feeling that something horrible is about to happen."

Orochimaru did not chase her but he did call his men to go after Sakura. He sent two groups of ninja toward rain suspecting that is were she would go because it was the closest place to Konoha. He was positive that his men would be able to take Sakura out with no problems. He smirked at the thought of the girl being dragged back possibly by her hair.

**Meanwhile back to Sakura**

Many people still thought Sakura to be the same girl she had been when she was a guenin. But people that thought that and fought her never lasted long against her. Unlike the love-struck weak little girl that she used to be Sakura was now one of the most skilled medical ninja's in Konoha. She even rivaled the Hokage herself in the medical field. She was not only an exceptional medical ninja but was also very strong with physical strength, ninjutsu and genjutsu. She was a great ninja and was even offered a place as one of the ANBU. She however declined the offer because she wanted to help people as a medic and see the smiles on people's faces when she helped them.

Sakura knew that people underestimated her and that was biggest advantage while fighting someone. It however still annoyed her that people underestimated her because of how she used to be. She wanted now to be seen as a strong ninja. She wanted her enemy's to fear her but her alleys to look at her as someone they could count on. She took pride in the fact that people in Konoha counted on her as a medical ninja. She was happy that they counted on her and that was the exact reason she needed to get back to Konoha as fast as she could. Sasuke had after all just come back two weeks ago and because of her extremely busy schedule at the hospital and the missions she was sent on she was not able to see him and therefore not able to punch him in the face for what he did. I mean she was not one to hold a grudge but who the hell knocks a girl out and then leaves her on a bench in the middle of the night. It just was not right and she was pretty pissed about it.

Sakura was traveling fast with almost all her chakra directed at her feet. Just enough in her hands so that if someone attacked her she could fight him or her off. She was jumping through trees and heard the wiz of a kunai coming at her. She quickly jumped to the ground the Kunai going above her head and landing in a tree. She instinctively reached for a kunai from where her pouch would be on her waist. She felt nothing there and then looked down while still running. "Shit." She muttered and then looked to her left to see about four sound shinobi coming after her. She then looked to her right and also saw four shinobi. They tried to flank her from both sides but she quickly jumped back up into the trees.

Two of them threw Kunai at her and she grabbed two of the six Kunai that came flying at her and then dodged the rest. She saw a small clearing two her right and a bolder a little ways from the clearing and an idea came to mind. She put the two Kunai she grabbed in one hand and ran as fast as she could toward the clearing. Once she got to the clearing she jumped and put her back to the bolder facing her enemies when they came after her. She quickly counted them all and looked at them closely to make sure she was not missing anyone. A small smile crept on her face "theses guys underestimate me way too much."

One of the men took a step toward her but was still a good enough distance away from her so she could put her plan into action. "You're coming back with us to base to see Orochimaru now so I suggest you come quietly and don't put up a fight because he did say that we could go full force on you." The man said with a serious tone and the smile on Sakura's face grew even bigger. "You actually think you can beat me well I can tell you that there is no way in hell low level ninja like you are going to beat me I mean what are you anyway Chunin?" Sakura said in a mocking tone making one of the ninja lose his cool and start to run for her.

"Perfect." She thought and then quickly put chakra into her fist and crushed it to the ground making the ground crack and crumble and pieces of it flew everywhere. Another followed the man that ran after her and both of them were caught up in the explosion she made with her fist. They two men flew back and were knocked unconscious as both of them slammed against trees. The other men looked at her frankly surprised that such a weak looking girl could do what she just did. Sakura took the opportunity of their confusion to throw her two Kunai into two of the men.

There was now was now only four men left and all four of them were attacking Sakura at the same time. She was dodging and punching her chakra was beginning to go down exponentially. She did not have that much energy to fight anymore having already had half her chakra gone. This happened before she even left the base and then the kick she delivered to Orochimaru. All of it was taking its toll on her she really needed to think of something and quick if she wanted to stay alive. She soon realized that they were making the mistake of pushing her toward their fallen comrades. That was exactly where she would grab kunai and weapons to use to fight. She inwardly smiled at there stupidity and as soon as she got close enough she jumped back ripping the male's pouch off his belt and also taking the Kunai she threw into him.


	4. Savior or maybe not

She quickly looked into the pouch fending off one of the men with the kunai in her other hand. She assessed what the man had six kunai, some senbon, a couple paper bombs, food pills and to her luck a stack of money. She thought it was weird to have a stack of money in a weapons pouch but she paid no mind quickly attached the pouch to her waist grabbed. She Grabbed a couple senbon out of the pouch and threw them stabbing one of the men in the shoulder. She the men were still advancing on her and attacking her. She had almost been stabbed numerous times while looking in the pouch. If it were not for the other kunai she grabbed she would probably be on the ground with deep wounds.

She then attached a paper bomb to a kunai and threw it on the ground in front of her she jumped back a few feet and when the other ninja noticed it the jumped back also. One of the sound ninja however was to late to jump back and the paper bomb exploded sending the girl flying. The girl must have realized she was going fly the direction she did because she threw a kunai before she hit the ground. The kunai sailed threw the air toward Sakura and because of the smoke and the explosion Sakura did not hear it and it stuck into her left side. Sakura ran off back toward rain she was clutching her side and she pulled the kunai out of her side.

She grinded her teeth at the pain in her side but kept running. "Ok so I took two out from my fist, two by my kunai and then one from the kunai with the paper bomb on it. One has a shoulder injury and then the other two are unharmed other then a few scratches." Sakura thought as she grabbed a couple senbon waiting for her enemy. She looked behind her and saw three people running out of the clearing and starting to hop on trees after her. Sakura threw four senbon behind her toward the enemy. She smiled as she heard them hit her target and turned around to confirm it. She had hit one of the men straight in the heart and in his left should with her senbon. "One down two to go." She thought as she kept running.

Senbon and kunai went toward her and she easily dodges them all and then counter attacked taking out one more enemies. "One more." She said to herself. She then turned around to see the man was not behind her. Her head turned quickly as she heard someone in front of her. The last ninja was in front of her with a kunai aimed at her. It was to late for her to dodge she new she would be hit so she waited to feel the gut wrenching pain of being stabbed again. "Payback." She heard the man say as she was stabbed in the right shoulder and then sent to the ground with a kick to her stomach. She hit the ground and pulled the kunai out of her shoulder. She looked at the man that dropped down from the trees in front of her. She saw his right shoulder bleeding "He's the one I got with my senbon in the shoulder."

She jumped back and got to her feet as the man came toward her and attacked. She dodged his attacks but was starting to slow down "damn I'm not going to last much longer." She thought as she swiftly grabbed another kunai out of her bag and started to attack. She felt the pain in her side and shoulder growing larger by the second. She then saw an opening and with one final move pumped chakra into her fist and punched him in the stomach sending him flying back into a rock. The wind was knocked out of him from her punch but was hit so hard into the rock that he died on contact. Sakura was panting, sweating and bleeding. She walked over to the man she had just killed and she grabbed the pouch off of his waist and looked inside of it for bandages.

Lucky for her when she looked into the pouch not only were there bandages but there were also more weapons so she could refill incase she ran into any more trouble. She closed the pouch and found a place in the forest that was out of sight so she could wrap her wounds. She used the last bits of her chakra to heal her wounds and then she wrapped them. She emptied everything out of one pouch and put it into the other pouch she had. She looked at the money "only 4,000 Ryo that is enough for about two meals I cant buy a hotel room for this. I guess I could always do a little lying and use some charm." Sakura said as she put the stuff in the bag and tossed the extra one then left toward rain again.

Time skip it is now 2pm it has been two days she has crossed the border to rain and as the name says it is now raining (weird right its raining by the rain village) Sakura has been traveling non stop for two and a half days. Her wounds have opened up again her chakra is almost completely gone and she is soaking wet and exhausted.

Sakura was jumping through trees still she had been chased and attacked a couple more times after the first leaving her with a few new injuries. There was a gash from a kunai on her leg and there were a couple more on her back from senbon. She was still running as fast as she could, trying to find a town in rain where she could sleep. She was starting to slow down in her run and stagger from loss of blood. Her chakra was depleted after the third battle so she could not use it to heal her wounds. She had lost a lot of blood since that battle and she thought it was a miracle that she actually lasted as long as she did. Right now she was on the verge of passing out from blood loss and exhaustion. Sakura still jumping through trees spotted two travelers with packs on there backs walking toward what seemed to be a town in the distance.

Sakura's vision was blurring but she could make out the two wearing straw hats and long black coats that kept them dry from the rain. She noticed faint red marks on their coats but paid no attention to it right now her first priority would be getting help. She ran faster toward them and dropped from the tree. The splash she made when she dropped made the two travelers turn around. One of the travelers had an orange mask on with one hole in his left eye. (Sorry if that's wrong I am kind of forgetting which eye its on right now)

He was tall and had black hair; the other was a girl with short blur hair. She was also tall but about an inch shorter then her companion. She had a very beautiful pale like face that made her blue hair and grey eyes pop. She had a worried look on her face as she looked back at Sakura's pale and bloodied form. Sakura at this point could only see blurs of the two people in front of her. Her longs seemed as if they were about to collapse and she had already dropped to her knees. Before she passed out she was able to utter three words from her mouth. "Please. Help. Me" she said each word as if they were painful coming out of her mouth. She closed her eyes and fell into what she thought was someone's lap and then the darkness enveloped her again.


	5. The Mysterious travelers

**The two travelers POV**

The two Travelers were headed back to there home in rain, they had just come back from a rather long mission they were sent on. The Blue haired girl seemed to be exhausted which as the man with the orange mask was humming a happy tune and seemed to be completely hyper. The woman was getting quite irritated at her partner and his happy mood. She glared at him as he skipped along the road. Then he proceeded to hum but started to hum very loud as if trying to annoy the woman even more. The as he hummed louder again the girl had finally had it "SHUT THE HELL UP TOBI!" she yelled at him.

He winced and backed away from the girl and stopped humming "Tobi sorry Conan, Tobi did not mean to make Conan mad Tobi was just humming." Conan sighed loudly "I know Tobi I am just exhausted from this mission that leader sent us on and I am not in the happiest mood. I did not mean to snap at you like that but will you please refrain from humming or singing or skipping?" Tobi Looked at Conan then nodded nervously "Conan-Chan?" Tobi said asking permission to ask her a question. She looked over to him while the proceeded to walk. "Yes Tobi what is it?" Conan asked as the rain started to pour down on them.

"Tobi wonders what leader will do when leader finds out we fail the mission?" He asked her not looking at her but looked straight ahead of them. Conan winced slightly not out of fear but out of annoyance, its not like leader would actually do anything to her. They were siblings after all but the thing that bothered her is that she would have to listen to him complain for about two days. Saying if he would have sent someone else they would not have failed and that she was incompetent and couldn't do her job.

Conan Let out a long sigh and slouched slightly on the thought of having to deal with her brother. Her and Tobi had been sent on a mission to acquire a very important scroll. The scroll was filled with forbidden jutsu that where supposed to give the person that mastered them unimaginable strength and power. If they had acquired the scroll it would make the Akatsuki unstoppable. However there was only one problem with acquiring the scroll. The scroll was reported to be in a town by the border of fire country. The town was small so it would be easy enough to acquire the scroll if it had even been in that town that is.

Tobi and her had looked literally everywhere in that town but they never found the scroll. Now because the scroll wasn't there she would have to deal with her brother (who has a god complex by the way) complaining and saying constantly that she was the reason he had not accomplished his goals yet. She hated coming back from a failed mission though it rarely happened. She still never forgot the long nagging she got from her brother Pein the leader of the Akatsuki.

She looked over at Tobi and he was looking at her with what she assumed to be a curious look as he awaited her answer. Although she could not really tell because of the mask he wore all the time. She was about to answer him when they both heard a large splash from behind them. They both quickly spun around to see a pale girl with pink hair and green eyes looking at them from a few feet away. Even thought the pink hair was very unusual that was not the thing that caught their eye. Conan Looked at the girl mortified as she he ripped and bloodied clothes. She had gashed on her stomach, shoulder and legs. Her face had splatters of dry blood on it and her hands appeared to be a bit burned and her knuckles were bleeding.

The girl dropped to her knees and her eyes started to close as she reached her hand up. Conan sprinted toward the girl as she looked like she was about to pass out. She completely paused on her way to her as the girl struggled to get three words out of her mouth "Please. Help. Me" the pink haired girl said as her hand dropped to her side and she fell forward. Tobi was in front of her in the blink of an eye and caught the girl before she fell. Conan looked at the girl and then to Tobi with a worried expression on her face. The as Tobi and Conan looked back down at the half dying girl "Tobi pick her up and carry her back to the base with us." Conan said with a stern voice and Tobi just nodded and then picked her up bridal style and carried her.

**End of there POV now back to everyone's I guess**

Darkness nothing but darkness could be seen for miles and miles it was everywhere covering everything. Sakura was standing alone in the darkness walking around aimlessly. "Sakura." She heard Naruto call her name from somewhere in the darkness. "Naruto where are you?" She yelled to him. "Sakura I'm leaving to go get Sasuke back." He told her and his figure appeared about twenty feet away from her. "No Naruto don't go I don't care about that anymore don't go don't leave me!" She yelled tears threatening to stream down her face. "Sakura i am going to fulfill my promise to you I will get him back and if I cant I wont come back to the village." The gates of the village appeared and Naruto started to walk toward them.

"No Naruto I just told you I don't care about him anymore, don't go! You cant leave me alone I want you to stay with me Naruto!" She yelled back at his figure as it walked closer to the gates. Naruto did not turn around but kept walking closer toward them. Sakura began to run after him through the darkness as fast as she could. Yelling out his name numerous times to get him to stay. Her efforts where useless he did not turn or falter in his steps he kept on walking toward the gates. She was now sprinting toward him he was almost out of the gates when she reached him and went to hug him. She jumped to hug him but as her arms went around him he disappeared along with the gates leaving her once again alone in the darkness.

Sakura stood there silently almost about to cry when Ino, Hinata, Choji, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Neji, TenTen, and every one of her friends including Tsunade. She looked up at them tears running down her face and hugging her self tightly. She looked at them as there expressions turned from Caring to Disgusted. She looked at them confused until Hinata spoke "its your fault, its your fault Naruto and Sasuke left!" She yelled at her. Sakura looked at her with a scared expression. Ino began to speak "Its your fault that they left if it wasn't for you they would still be here. They hated you so much that they decided to leave."

The rest of them began to speak saying it was her fault that they left and that they were going through the pain they were going through. Sakura was holding her ears crying and dropped to her knees. Tsunade came up to her "If you where not so weak then Sasuke would not have left and Naruto would not have had to go after him. Your weak Sakura you weak!" Tsunade spat at her. Then everyone proceeded to say that she was weak a failure should not exist. Sakura held her head tighter and began to scream "no its not my fault I didn't mean to do anything wrong I'm not weak I'm not weak!" Sakura began to spin back into the darkness still yelling those same words. She stopped as she realized black liquid was sucking her in deeper and deeper. She began to scream and yell for help but no one came and the darkness just swallowed her whole.


	6. Oh shit

Sakura's eyes snapped open and she was panting and sweating from her nightmare. "Just a nightmare." She sighed out in relief and then she looked around what seemed to be a room. She felt a soft silky type fabric around her so she decided to sit up and see exactly were she was. When she tried to sit up she yelped in pain her whole body was in pain especially her stomach. Then she remembered exactly what happened and the two travelers she so rudely left to deal with her without so much as an explanation as to why she needed help. She then remembers how much it hurt just to talk a while ago. So in an effort to test if she could talk or not she blurted out a couple of random words (you can think of whatever words you want)

Her voice sounded a little horse when she talked but other then that her throat did not hurt and she was fine with speaking. She then made another effort to sit up seeing as that her chakra was pretty much all the way restored. She decided to look at her wounds and start to heal the most life threatening ones. She sat up slowly pain going through her each inch she moved. When she was in a comfortable position on what appeared to be a king sized bed that had red velvet silk like blankets and very comfortable pillows. She looked at herself and realized that she was wearing different clothes than what she was wearing when she passed out.

She did not freak out because she remembered that one of the travelers was a woman and that she was probably the one who dressed her. She did not blame her for wanting to get her old clothes off of her though. After all they were completely soaked in blood and mud and were pretty much torn apart anyway. Sakura was now wearing a red slightly baggy shirt and short tight black shorts. She had bandages all over her body and she was barefoot now. Sakura lifted up her shirt and started to unwrap the bandages. When she was done unwrapping the bandages on her stomach where most of the pain was coming from she saw a giant gash going across the bottom half of her stomach.

She looked at it sighed and then began to pump chakra into her hand and started to heal her wound. After a few minutes of the same process of unwrapping healing and then re wrapping her bandages she was finally done healing most of her wounds. She decided to make sure she still had a lot of chakra to fight because she still had no idea where she was. Even though the people were kind enough to bandage her and put her in a nice room she could very well have just been dropped off at an inn somewhere. What she had been told about rain is that it was a very dangerous place to be and you needed to be strong to survive there. So she needed to keep as much chakra as she could in her system.

Sakura slowly got off of the bed and shivered as her bare feet touched the cold tile floor. She looked around the dark room for signs of the door or a light switch. After looking around she saw a door and a light switch a few feet in front of her. She got out of the bed and shuffled across the floor toward the door nearly tripping on a pair of shoes that was left for her on the ground. She quickly slipped the shoes onto her feet they were a little big but they were shoes and her feet were currently very cold. She then proceeded to the door and decided to just open the door and not turn on the light. Not that she was scared someone would see the light in her room and bust through her door. She was just very tired at this point and did not want the light to blind her when she turned it on.

Yes she was being very vampire-ish but she did not really care right now. She slowly creaked open the door and looked into a dimly lit hallway thanking whoever owned this place that they did not have bright lights. She looked both ways through the hallway before being satisfied that no one would come popping around the corner. That person she would probably have to talk to which in all honesty she was not in the mood for that right now even if it was the people that saved her life. She stepped out of the room and closed the door silently behind her. She looked at the hallway again in the hall there were nine doors including the one she had just come out of lining both walls. Five on the wall she had just come from and four on the other. Each door had a number going from one to nine on the doors.

The one she had just come out of had the number three on it. She looked over to her left at the slightly brighter light coming from that way. She decided to go to where the light was coming from so she made her way down the hallway silently. She slowly looked around the corner of the hallway and into what seemed to be a living room it had a couple recliners two three seater couches and a glass coffee table with a flat screen TV. She began to look at the very inviting looking recliners and saw that there was someone sleeping in one of them. She looked at them for a second more and then her eyes practically bulged out of her head and she whipped her head back around the corner and into the hallway. "Holy shit what the hell is Itachi Uchiha doing here and where the hell am I?!" Sakura screamed in her mind.

"Fuck what do I do I need to find a way out of wherever I am without him noticing me." Sakura mumbled to herself. She looked at the other end of the hall at the stair well over there. "Ok I will just go that way and hope I don't see any other S-class criminals." She decided and then ran to the other end and went down the stairwell. She kept walking down the stairs for what seemed like an hour and then finally made it to a door at the bottom of the stairs. "Please lead out of here please lead out of here please lead out of here." Sakura kept on repeating in her head. She put her hand on the door handle and twisted it open. Before she could fully open the door it was swung open from the other side causing her to fall forward and into the person that opened the door.

"What the fuck!" she heard the person yell and she quickly stepped back and away from them. She looked up and froze at what she saw Silver hair three bladed scythe and an Akatsuki coat. "Shit." She mumbled as she looked at him. He looked back at her angrily "Who the fuck are you?" Sakura did not answer but just looked back at him becoming slightly angrier by the second. "Who the fuck are you bitch and what the fuck are you doing in our fucking base?" She twitched slightly out of anger "Is that all the words you have in your vocabulary, you think from being so old you might have actually known some proper English." Sakura said as she looked at him with cold eyes.

"What did you just say bitch?" The man asked angrily "you can't hear either how unfortunate." Sakura said mockingly. "Hidan who the hell are you talking to." Someone from inside the room asked. "So his names Hidan." Sakura thought. Her and Hidan continued to glare at each other. Hidan smirked and his hand reached for the handle of the scythe on his back. He put his hand on the handle but was hit on the head with great force and knocked to the ground. Konan was behind him with an angered expression and her hand in a karate chop position. "You idiot that's no way to treat a guest." Conan yelled at him and then looked up at Sakura and put her hand back and smiled. "I apologize for this idiots actions, my name is Konan and I am the one who brought you here." Konan said stepping over Hidan to shake Sakura's hand.

"Uh thank you for saving my life my name is Sakura." Sakura said hesitantly "they are Akatsuki so there is no point in lying to them because they probably already know who I am." She thought as she shook Konan's hand. "So um am I by any chance in the Akatsuki's base hehe?" Sakura laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of her neck with her hand. "Oh yeah sorry about that but it was the only place we could take you on short notice and you were dying so you had to be treated fast." Konan said smiling at her "by the way what happened to you?" Sakura's happy expression fell and she tried her hardest to look a little bit happy.

"Well I was minding my own business picking flowers for my patients at the hospital I work at and suddenly out of know where this snake freak attacks me saying something about well at least now I don't have to look in the village. I probably could have taken him if I wasn't so tired and didn't have almost all my chakra drained from the hospital shift the night before that." Sakura explained her expression lighting up a little and then she finished with her story. after her story was over with hidan had already gotten up and they had moved to a bench in the training grounds they were in. The rest of the people in there which was Kisame, Hidan, Tobi, Deidara and even Zetsu came and listened.

Everyone looked at her with different expressions Konan looked like she was going to murder someone, Hidan also looked pissed, Zetsu showed no facial expression but in his eyes there was a slight look of interest, Tobi was clinging to Sakura's arm and you could not see his face because of the mask and Deidara was thinking of where he had seen Sakura before. "That snake bastard i'm going to murder him if I ever see him again!" Konan yelled with her fist clenched and fire in her eyes. Sakura slightly giggled at Konan and then covered her mouth with her hand. "wow its been a while since i've laughed who would have thought an S-class criminal would be the one to make me laugh." She slightly smiled at that thought.

**"What an interesting story Haruno" Sakuras head whipped around toward the door and her face shaded with anger at what she saw. "Bright orange hair pierced face Akatsuki cloak... Pein." is all that went through Sakura's mind.**


End file.
